


The Deaths of Feral

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Rape and Torture later, Sadness, There's a lot to say, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> These followed Wake Up-if Engiewife could die, what about Feral?
> 
> Feral Sniper belongs to propernicethat. Engiewife belongs to luntian-bergghenduit.

Engineer sighed softly to himself as he sat in the shaded clearing, leaning back into the waiting embrace of Feral’s arms. “Ah know whatcha mean, darlin’,” he chuckled, “seems our team gets battier every day.” He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle press of the Sniper’s tongue cleaning the bald patch on his head. 

“But they ain’t all so bad. Solly helped me guard mah dispenser durin’ a rough patch earlier. Coulda used ya there, but I know y’all’re busy.” The answering whine made Engie chuckle again. “Don’ worry, darlin’, I ain’t lookin’ at nobody else. Jus’ doin’ mah job, as we all do.” After a hesitant moment, the licking resumed, and a slow smile spread across his face. 

“Sir Hoots seems healthier,” Engie commented, stretching slightly, careful not to hit Feral. “Saw ‘im flyin’ cross the battlefield yesterday. Ah know he was touch an’ go there for a while, but Doc didn’ lay a finger on him.” Feral growled possessively, and Engie reached back blindly to pat his shoulder reassuringly. “Sorry, shouldn’ta mentioned him. Ah know how much ya hate him. Can’t say I blame ya too much there.”

“Anyways, I know we ain’t been seein’ too much a each other out there on the field, so I jus’ wanted ta check in as soon as I could.” Engineer opened his eyes, getting to his feet slowly. He bent over the toolbox, pulling out a bouquet of green chrysanthemums framing a single dark red rose. “Brought ya a fresh set, too, since it’s Sunday an’ all.” 

Turning back, he kneeled down to set the flowers on the slightly raised mound of earth behind where he’d been sitting, the ground cool and smooth, the faintest hints of undisturbed grass beginning to grow. Engineer reached back, muttering, “Can’t believe it took me a month ta find this,” and hung the Feral’s akubra on the large rock that served as a headstone, covering the drawing of Sir Hoots and part of the words, amateurly chiesled by Engie a few weeks before. Here Lies Feral Sniper. Assassin, nature enthusiast, Husband.

Groaning softly, Engineer stood, picked up his tool box, and ambled his way out of the clearing. “Lived so loudly, died so quietly in yer sleep. It’s a real shame none a the others bothered to show up to the service,” he mused, alone again.


	2. Mercy

“And yer sure it can’t be fixed just by sending him through Respawn?” Engineer glanced behind him at the cage worriedly, his frown deepening at the sight of Feral growling back, spit and foam dripping from his mouth. “That’d just reset him to before when he got sick.

Medic shook his head with a sigh. “It seems that somehow, the disease has managed to infect his genetic template, Herr Engineer.” He adjusted his glasses uncomfortably, sliding an official document across the table. “Unfortunately, whatever it is has also indicated a possibility of spreading to other Respawn templates. This came in from the higher-ups a few minutes ago.”

Scanning the paper, Engie’s eyes widened, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Evolved form of rabies...diagnosis untreatable...Sniper already removed from Respawn? “So what, we just sit here an’ twiddle our thumbs while he suffers inna cage?” He stood and pointed angrily to Feral, who jumped at the gesture, yowling softly and scratching at the bars. “That ain’t right!” His voice broke, and Engineer turned to look at him, expression turning from indignant anger to disbelieving sadness. “It...it ain’t...”

“Yes, well, that’s why I called you in here,” the doctor continued. “You are the only member of the team who was close to him.” His lip curled in slight distaste, as if considering the Sniper more an “it” than a “he”. “I thought you would be the one who’d want to...put him down.” Medic’s smile was sympathetic as Engineer froze. “And he won’t let me close enough to euthanize him more humanely, anyways.”

Engineer swallowed, his heart pounding. Feral growled again, dropping away from the bars to paw at the floor, and slowly Engineer nodded. With shaking hands, he picked up the shotgun lying against the wall. “Jus’....jus’ leave me alone with him fer this, will yah?”

Medic nodded, brushing himself off and walking out of the infirmary. He paused at the exit only long enough to call to Engie's back, "Try not to make too much of a mess." The door clicked shut softly.

Feral relaxed the instant the doctors out of sight, padding over to where Engineer crouched next to the bars. "Heya darlin'," he chuckled softly, gently resting his hand on Sniper's head. "We...we had a good run, didn' we?" Sensing something wrong, Feral whined, looking up at him with unfocused bloodshot eyes. Engie covered his face, trying not to let the tears welling in his eyes creep into his voice. “I know, I know, but we both know Ah gotta do this.” He stood, hefting the shotgun up and training it on the confused Sniper, who tilted his head. “Please.” Engie’s voice broke. “Hold still. Ah can only do this once, I don’t wanna hafta try again... please.”

The sight of the barrel made Feral antsy, but in a rare moment of sanity, he listened to Engineer, whining softly. Engie closed his eyes, finger curling onto the trigger.

“W...wife?”

“Goodbye, Husband.”

BANG!

Now the tears flowed freely as Engineer lowered the smoking gun, turning his head away. He couldn’t bear to look at the body lying on the cage floor. Pumping the slide once to reset the cartridge, he slumped to his knees, chin held up by the warm end of the barrel. Engie opened his eyes, head forced back to look up at the harsh lights, and reached one hand down to rest against the trigger. “Wife’s comin’ for ya,” he whispered to the empty air. His finger pressed-

“COME OUT AND FACE US YOU BLU MAGGOTS!” Soldier burst through the door, shovel raised high, and the gun clattered, unfired, to the floor. Engineer blinked blankly as he stood, still facing away from the new entry, dazed. 

Soldier stepped closer. “I heard a gunshot and came to fight,” he barked. Suddenly, he noticed the blood seeping out from under the cage, and a huge grin broke out under the helmet. “Finally finished that mongrel off, eh? Good riddance, he was-”

Soldier didn’t even see Engineer move before the spinning left hook shattered his nose.


	3. Revenged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter. Rape/Torture warning (Solemn Vow gets shoved where it shouldn't). Also blatant lack of anatomical understanding for said torture.

Engineer threw his arms out, standing between the cowering Feral and the rest of the RED team. “Now...now jus’ hold on a minute!” he cried, glaring at them. “You can’t do this to him! He’s jus’ as much a member of this team as any of us!”

“Actually,” the Medic said with a dark chuckle, “we can, and we will. That...thing is no longer human, and he has become a danger to the rest of us.” He gestured around to the assembled REDs, who nodded with varying degrees of certainty.

Soldier piped up. “We took a good old American vote, 7 to 0 with your 2 absences. Democracy has said kill the man!” He grinned stupidly from under the helmet at Engie, brandishing his shovel.

Frowning, Engineer glanced back at Feral. The Sniper was whimpering, curled behind him like a frightened puppy, scared out of his mind. Engie’s face hardened, and he turned back to the team, kneeling and pulling the Feral into his arms. “I’m not jus’ gonna let you put him down like some kinda animal!”

Medic pushed his glasses onto his nose, grinning pointedly. “Then how fortunate,” he sighed happily, “that we don’t need you to ‘let’ us do anything, Herr.” At a wave of his hand, Heavy and Soldier stepped forward, Heavy picking up the protesting Engineer and Soldier yanking the yowling Feral from his arms. “Don’t worry, the process should not take too long,” Medic chuckled, pulling a large needle filled with a sickly green liquid from his satchel and approaching the writhing Sniper. “A serum of my own devising. Internalizes the pain just enough to keep the Respawn from picking up the body.  Rejected by corporate for the actual battlefield, but perfect for dealing with this....mongrel.” 

“No! You can’t!” Engie cried out, struggling in Heavy’s arms. “Please, don’t do this!” Medic ignored him, and jabbed the needle into Feral’s side, drawing a high scream from him. Engineer stretch out his arms to stop him, but it was too late. Soldier dropped the Sniper, who didn’t even try to run, simply curling on the ground whining and writhing, paralyzed by the pain, feeling his skin burn from the inside out. After another motion from Medic, Heavy set the Engineer down, letting him rush over and cradle Feral in his arms. Chuckling softly, Medic waved the rest of the team away. “Come, let us leave them alone, bitte.” 

They wandered off, leaving the Engineer holding the whimpering Sniper, whispering broken reassurances through his tears. “It’s...it’s gonna be okay, darlin’,” he soothed, cradling his head in his hands. The tears dripped onto Feral’s contorted face, mixing with his own running down his cheeks. “It won’t be hurtin’ too much longer.” Engie pressed his forehead to his softly. Feral whined up at him, eyes beginning to cloud over, and Engineer gave him a gentle, sweet kiss to calm him. “W-wife....” Smiling sadly, Engie nodded. “Tha’s right, Husband, Wife’s right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He intertwined their fingers, letting Feral cling onto him, the whimpers fading away into nothing as the Sniper slowly slipped away. “I’ll make sure you get a proper burial, with flowers an’ everythin’.” Engie said softly, squeezing his hand until the last bit of light faded from Feral’s eyes. He pulled the limp body to his chest, burying his face in Sniper’s neck.

“An’ I promise you,” he whispered harshly, his voice turning dark and dry with anger, “I promise they will pay for what they did to you.”

~

Engineer dug the shovel into the loose earth, flinging another spadeful of dirt over the resting form of the Feral Sniper. He’d never looked so peaceful, the Texan mused mournfully, when he was alive. Sir Hoots flew down, perching on the end of the shovel and cocking his head, and Engie paused it mid-swing. “I know, buddy,” he said softly to the owl, holding the shovel out and letting him come down the shaft onto his shoulder. “I miss him too. So badly.” He started shoveling again, letting the thrown dirt cover the small pile of shiny objects Engie had put off the burial to collect. “And don’ worry, I ain’t forgotten my promise to him.” A clump of earth fell on his chest as Engie fell into a rhythm. “But it’s taken time to get close to the team again.” Dig, throw. “Rebuild their trust.” Dig, throw. “Learn where Medic kept it hidden.” Dig, throw. “Test the dispersal intensity.” Dig, throw.

Engineer jabbed the shovel into the hard earth, finally having covered Feral completely. Sir Hoots flapped his wings, resettling himself, and Engie let out a harsh chuckle. “But you’re right, Sir Hoots, it’s time,” he sighed. “Time to bring him, and us, some peace.”

~

Six of the members of the RED team milled around in the Respawn room idly, Scout bouncing his ball against the wall. “Come onnnnnnnnn,” he whined, “Hardhat said he had somethin’ to show us, so why ain’t he here? This blows.” Demo was eyeing the toolbox in the middle of the room curiously, Soldier was polishing his boots, and Spy, Heavy, and Pyro had begun a fierce game of Texas Hold ‘Em. The minutes kept ticking by.

Finally, a crackling came over the intercom. “Sorry fer the wait, y’all,” Engineer’s voice drawled, making all the mercs look up towards the sound, “had ta ... talk somethin’ over with the doc about this whole thing. Brought him round, though, so he’s out takin’ notes on his part this.”

“Now, I’ve been....tinkerin’ around, as I do, an’ I’ve come up with a few upgrades for that little dispenser of mine. First, I can do this now.” The toolbox suddenly whirred to life, making Demo jump back with a small yelp, and built itself into a slightly taller-than-normal dispenser. “Yup, can build these bad boys up from a distance now,” Engie chuckled. “Ain’t gotten it workin’ for the guns yet, though. That’s in process.” 

“But the other thing is what Medic’s been helpin’ me out with.” The top of the dispenser opened, revealing a silver tube attaching to a small nozzle. “It basically allows a burst of Medigun fumes ta spray out on my command, giving it a little area of effect. If y’all could just stand near to it as you could; not exactly sure how far it’ll reach.”

The team crowded around the dispenser excitedly, Scout bouncing to try and get a better look at the machine. “Everyone in? Three, two, one...”

A sickly green cloud erupted from the machine, filling the entire Respawn room. The gas coated everything, seeping through skin and clothing alike, and setting the team to coughing uncontrollably, backing away and looking confused. “What the hell, man?” Scout asked, looking up at the intercom. “That definitely wasn’t the Medig-”

Then the screaming started. 

Engineer’s dark laughter rang out over the agonized cries of the team. “Oh, shucks, that wasn’t Medigun fumes at all, was it? No, then it must be that serum the doc used on the Sniper,” he growled, chuckling as the bodies began quieting and slumping on the floor. “Y’know, the one that means ya don’ Respawn? Y’all were so enthusiastic about it two months ago, I thought I’d give y’all a taste of what it was like. What my Husband felt when you bastards murdered him. Fair’s fair.”

“Now, if’n you’ll excuse me,” Engie continued, voice dropping into a snarl, “I gotta go take care of the doc. If any of y’all somehow end up goin’ to heaven, tell Sniper that Wife loves him, and Wife’s taken care of everything.” The intercom clicked off, and the only sound was Pyro’s wheezed breathing and Scout’s whimpering as the RED team slowly succumbed to their fate.

~

Engineer sat patiently on the edge of an infirmary bed, sharpening one of Feral’s old knives on a small hunk of metal as he waited. He looked at his reflection in the blade, chuckling to himself. What would Husband think of how hairy he was getting? “You’d’ve loved it,” Engie whispered to the air. “Pinned me down just to rub your face against it, tell me how beautiful of a Wife I was.” He sighed wistfully.

The sound of liquid sloshing about woke him from his musings, and the Engineer stood, groaning softly and stretching as he walked over to the bound body in the bathtub. “Well hello, Doc, glad yer finally awake,” he chuckled down at his captive, pulling the chain around the Medic’s neck tight and making him sputter around the faucet forced into his mouth, looking down into those fearful eyes. “Comfy?” A slow, cruel grin spread across his face. “Ah wouldn’ struggle too much, were I you. That ain’t water you’re restin’ in.”

Medic glanced down as far as his position would let him, and he stopped struggling, realizing what that burning sensation all over his skin meant. Engineer chuckled again. “Tha’s right, a few cans a’ Pyro’s favorite gasoline. Easy enough to get a hold of, though I still wonder how Husband did it before.” He checked the ropes binding the Medic’s legs to the handles, nodding to himself. Nice and tight. Sir Hoots flew in through the open infirmary door, scattering the doves before coming to rest on Engie’s shoulder, who chuckled and reached up to scratch his head. 

“Y’see, that time I tried to give the Sniper a bath, way back when, he put me in a rather similar position, fillin’ me up and spreadin’ me open,” Engineer began, walking out of Medic’s field of view and rummaging through a pile of tools. “Ah didn’ get what he was about, at first, but now I do. He was provin’ his claim on me, makin’ me his Wife in the most beautiful way possible.” A small grunt of victory, and he returned, running one gloved hand over Medic’s raised ass and making him jump. “Told me how beautiful I looked for him like this, what a good Wife I’d make.”

“You told me not ta go, and for a while, I thought it was because you were worried for me. But I know better now. I know why you killed him. Because y’all couldn’ have him all to yerself.” The doctor coughed around the faucet pitifully as he felt one thick, gloved finger shove its way past his entrance, joined all too quickly by a second. “You knew that he wanted a Wife, and you were jealous that he never wanted you,” Engie growled, roughly splitting him open and ignoring the pained yelp and tiny trickle of blood that dripped past his fingers as the third finger shoved its way inside. “Can’t blame him; you don’t look good like this. Too slutty, too willing to get fucked by anyone that comes along. No  _ loyalty _ .” The blood squelched as Engineer jerked his hand out, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. “Not even loyal t’yer own damn oath. What’s the phrase? ‘Do no harm’?”

Medic strained against his bonds, writhing in the tub, but Engineer’s knots were too tight. His whines turned into a full-out scream as something cold and hard pressed against his hole, stretching him to his limits and beyond. Engineer grunted with the effort, straining. Finally, the room rang with the resounding snapping of bones, and tears ran down Medic’s face as he felt his ass filled with whatever object it was, unforgiving and impossibly wide. His eyes shut tight, whimpering around the faucet with the agony. “Well, now,” Engie chuckled, shoving it in a bit further before letting go, grinning as it wobbled but remained where it was. “I may not have a medical license, but neither do you, an’ I think we both know that’s quite the pelvic fracture.” his voice trailed off as he walked away for a moment, returning to circle around towards Medic’s face again. “Here, now,” he grinned, setting a full-length mirror in front of the crying doctor, “now y’all can see how ugly of a Wife you make.”

The stern, impassive marble face of Hippocrates gazed back at Medic in the mirror, the handle of the Solemn Vow filling him beyond the limits of human capacity. He waved back and forth with the quivering of those bound legs, and Engineer reached down to pat the crying Medic on the head. “Maybe you ain’t so bad a Wife after all,” he conceded. “But you need to learn to follow his words. ‘Do no harm’ indeed. How dare you put that poison in mah dispenser when Ah wasn’t lookin’. Corporate was very cross when they heard how your serum had taken out all th’rest of the team, after Ah told them a few small lies.” Medic’s eyes widened, and he mumbled something around the faucet, making Engineer laugh forcefully. “Cross enough ta take you outta Respawn, an’ order me, th’only one left alive, to take care of ya. And I’ll definitely take care of ya, Doc. I’ll even let you feel like the Wife you so desperately wanted to be.”

“I know what Husband found beautiful. Here, lemme give you what you need to be a good Wife. A nice, round belly.” Sitting on the edge of the tub, Engineer turned the faucet on, grinning at the panic in Medic’s eyes as the water rushed unforgivingly down his throat, choking him. Filling with water, his stomach swelled until it was near bursting, making the doctor sag into the gasoline with the weight. Water spilled out of the corners of his mouth and splashed onto the edges of the tub. Engie flicked the faucet off once the gasoline began to spill over the edge of the tub, displaced by the new size of the Medic’s stomach. “See, now? Ain’t that better? Now yer as big as if y’were carryin’ young, like a good Wife.” He smoothed the Medic’s hair gently, listening to the muffled sobbing and desperate apologies from around the faucet. “Shh, shhh, it’s okay, darlin’, I know how one should take care of a good Wife.” Engie stood, his smile fading. “But you ain’t been a good Wife, have you? You’ve been a very bad Wife. And bad Wives get punished.”

Sir Hoots let out a single hoot, and Engineer nodded. “You’re right, Hoots,” he chuckled to the owl, “this is gettin’ boring.” He walked over to the door, turning back at the last moment to grin and the mess left in the tub, crying and quivering and unrecognizable from the proud Medic. “Don’t worry,” Engineer chuckled darkly as he closed the door to all but a crack, “the process shouldn’ take too long.” He tossed something into the room, closing the door tightly as the object rolled across the floor to rest against the table near the tub. Sobbing, the Medic strained his neck, trying to see what it was. A faint beeping reached his ears. One of Demo’s sticky bombs. Tick, tick, tick, tick...

~

The explosion rocked the base, drawing a smile from the Engineer watching from the old nest. He looked up at Sir Hoots flying circles in the sky, and dropped the crude remote made from the old sticky bomb launcher out the window. “For you, darlin’,” he whispered.

~

The disheveled Engineer sat on the edge of the crate, staring at the wall. RED’s new team hadn’t arrived yet, BLU was preparing for battle after so long in their base, and four months in isolation was starting to get to him. He was unrecognizable, covered in dirt and piss and cum and blood from the animals that had served as his food. His hair had grown out in all directions, matted with mud, and the look in his eyes could only be described as feral.

“Now, a Wife is a symbol of power, domination,” he argued to no one. “But bein’ a Wife don’t necessarily make one weak. ‘S jus’ a differen’ set of skills.” His fingers played restlessly with the zipper on the Soldier’s old pants, taken from his corpse when Engie was tired of dealing with his overalls. Feral hadn’t like them too much either, he remembered; too much work to take off. “An’ bein’ a good Wife brings honor to the Husband. Status.” He grit his teeth, yellowed with mistreatment. “But what if a Wife took his own Wife? Wouldn’ that give the first Husband even more honor, to keep a Wife who was strong enough to take his own?” He thought hard about his own statement, wondering. Engineer had been arguing this with himself for weeks on end, ever since the note from headquarters had told him the eight replacement members were on their way to him.

Sir Hoots flew in, and Engineer grinned, holding out his arm as a perch. “It wouldn’ be disloyalty,” he reasoned, “because Wives and Husbands are differen’ status. An’ if the Husband is dead, it’s a mark of true power. Claimin’ someone in his name, from beyond the grave.” He tilted his head at Sir Hoots. “Don’ you worry, Husband. I’ll make you proud. I’ll choose a good one, a good wife, one you’d be proud of me for takin’.”

A noise from the road made him swivel his head, and Engineer raced to the window. Climbing up the winding path towards the base was a large RED truck, covered in wear and tear from weeks on the road. A slow smile spread across the Feral Engineer’s face, and he traded a look with Sir Hoots. 

“Perfect.”

~

“So only their Hardhat survived the Medic’s sabotages, huh?” Scout set his box down in the armory, shoving the bullets back towards the wall. “An’ he’s been up here all alone? Man, I couldn’t do that, not for four days, let alone four months.” He leaned against the wall, shaking his head. “You sure we ain’t getting a nutjob?”

Sniper shrugged, setting another box down on the shelf. “I’m sure he’s fine. I been out on missions longer’n that, and I turned out relatively okay.” The two walked back towards the rest of the team unloading the truck, when a flurry of movement in the air caught his eye. “Hey, you go on ahead,” he waved to the Scout, who had already run in front of him anyways. “Think I saw something.”

A small brown owl swooped in front of of the Sniper’s face, and he chuckled. “Well hello there, lil guy.” He held out a hand towards him. “What are you doing here?” The owl’s eyes glowed red, and he hooted once, flying circles around his head before swooping off towards the edge of base. Smiling, Sniper chased after him. “Wait up!” he laughed. He ran after the strange owl, moving closer and closer to the odd tower that led up to what must have been the old Sniper’s nest.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his ankle and pulled taut, and Sniper crashed face-first into the ground with a yelp. He pulled himself onto his elbows, looking back to see a length of electrical wire snaring his foot. “What the bloody hell?”

A dark chuckle echoed from nearby, and Sniper found himself thrown onto his back, arms pinned down by two dirty gloves. He looked up into the snarling, drooling face of the man sitting on his chest, wincing back at the horrific smell.

The Feral Engineer looked over him, chuckling to himself. "Howdy, Wife." A slow, cruel grin spread across his face. "You know how male porcupines mark other porcupines as their property?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus scene for everyone.

With a start, Engineer sat straight up, heart pounding and breath coming short. It took him a few moments to recognize his surroundings. The nest. Back in the nest. With-

"Wife?" Feral was already awake, padding around the room preparing for the day. He raced over to Engineer, a look of puzzled concern on his face. "Is Wife okay?"

Feral. Feral was here. He was alive. He wasn't-

With a small sob, Engineer pulled the Sniper into a crushing hug, pressing his face into his chest just to hear his heartbeat. It was there, strong and steady as ever. Feral was slightly confused, but chuckled at the tight grip. "I'm right here, Wife. Someone's clingy this morning." He patted Engineer's fuzzy head softly.

Chuckling weakly, Engie pulled himself away long enough to give Feral a tender kiss. "Sorry, I just...I love you, ya know that?" he whispered.  His voice was strangely thick. "I'll love you no matter what happens."

Grinning, Feral pushed him to the floor, pinning him down and licking all over his face. "I love you too, Wife. So much." He sat back on his chest. "What brought this on?"

The images from Engineer's dream flashed before his eyes. Feral, cold and unresponsive in the morning. Feral, lying dead and bloody on the floor by his hand. Feral, pulled from his arms and slaughtered right before his eyes. "Oh, jus...jus a dream."


End file.
